


Impossibly

by ShadesOfShame



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Sherlock, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfShame/pseuds/ShadesOfShame
Summary: This is a poem inspired by a gif of part of a scene from the Sherlock episode A Scandal in Belgravia. When Irene thinks she has everyone beat and Sherlock goes to her and takes her hand to explain why she is wrong, just that brief second of him sliding his hand down hers got me thinking... And this is the result! A link to the gif is in the notes at the end.





	Impossibly

The sweet, slow slide of your hand into mine  
Takes me by surprise  
Your gaze arrests my thoughts  
My heart stutters, stops  
starts again  
With the soft sweep of your fingers on my cheek  
My breath catches in my chest  
You are impossible  
Impossibly sweet  
Impossibly kind  
Impossibly beautiful  
Impossibly mine

**Author's Note:**

> [The inspirational gif!](http://s018.radikal.ru/i503/1202/7a/a6b2831494da.gif)


End file.
